John Colicos
John Colicos (1928 - 2000) Film Deaths: *''Scorpio'' (1973) [McLeod]: Shot in the chest by Burt Lancaster. (Thanks to Michael) *''Drum'' (1976) [Bernard DeMarigny]: Dies of shock/blood loss when Ken Norton rips off his testicles; we only see John's face screaming during the castration. (Thanks to Bill) *''The Changeling'' (1980) [De Witt]: Killed in a car crash, seen in a psychic vision. (Thanks to Fred) *''The Postman Always Rings Twice'' (1981) [Nick Papadakis]: Hit on the head with a tire iron by Jack Nicholson while sitting in his car; Jack and Jessica Lange then arrange it so that his death looks like a car accident. (See also Cecil Kellaway in the 1946 version.) *''Nowhere to Hide '' (1987) [General Howard]: Presumably killed in an explosion when Amy Madigan shoots his getaway car with a rocket or missile fired from a stolen makeshift gunship at the end of a chase (in revenge for John causing her husband's death) (it's been awhile since I last saw this) TV Deaths: *''Mannix: The Name Is Mannix (1967)'' [Eddie Lee Prentiss]: Shot in the back by Barbara Anderson. He dies shortly after giving Mike Connors a locker key. *''Mannix: A Day Filled with Shadows'' (1971) [Alton Moore]: Shot to death by Glenn R. Wilder. *''Mannix: The Inside Man'' (1972) [Lytell]: Killed in an explosion, along with Tom Hallick and Ron Nyman, when Mike Connors shoots a dynamite under his car. *''Gunsmoke: Hard Labor''Gunsmoke (1955 series)(1975) [Judge Flood]: Shot dead by Hal Williams during a revolt by prisoners who the judge has been forcing to work in a mine. (Colicos is noted as the last character to be killed in the series.) *''Bronk: Terror ''(1975) [Martin] Shot from afar while riding in a glass elevator, by the guy he was trying to blackmail. *''Battlestar Galactica (1978)'' [Count Baltar]: In the theatrical film version of the pilot, he is decapitated by the Cylons. (In the television version, he is spared, and went on to become a recurring character in the series.) (Thanks to Donald) *''Charlie's Angels: Angel in a Box'' (1979) [Anton Karazna]: Fiery helicopter crash. He's fleeing to Mexico after a foiled kidnapping with Kris. After she escapes, the Angels shoot at his copter and it explodes. *''General Hospital (September 18, 1981)'' [Mikkos Cassadine]: Frozen to death after Anthony Geary pushes John into his own freezing machine. (Thanks to Donald) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Once More Unto the Breach (1998)'' [Kor]: Killed (off-screen) in a battle against ten Jem'Hadar fighter ships; we last see his ship setting off for the suicide mission. (Thanks to Neil and Donald) Gallery Notable Connections: Father of Nicholas Colicos Colicos, John Colicos, John Colicos, John Colicos, John Colicos, John Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Heart attack victims Category:Canadian Film Award/Genie Award/Canadian Screen Award Nominees Category:Parents Category:European-Canadian actors and actresses Category:Battlestar Galactica Cast Members Category:Deaths in the Battlestar Galactica universe Category:Actors who died in Steve Carver Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Mannix Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Bob Rafelson Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Original intended death scenes Category:Brought back from the dead Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Marvel Cast Members